On the Other Side of the Mirror
by shadowphoenix55
Summary: Hermione Granger, along with the rest of last year's 7th years, is back at Hogwarts to study for their N.E.W.T.s. But, at the sorting, there's a transfer girl who looks like Hermione's mirror image. She calls herself Cleopatra Flamel. Who is this girl, and why is she here? But, as Hermione quickly finds out, the closer you look, the less you see… Not abandoned. See profile for info
1. Prologue

Prologue - Mirror Image

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling wrote Harry Potter, not me. All characters and plot that are in her books are hers.

-Hermione's POV-

"Trinity Abbot!" Professor Sprout, who was now doing sortings, shouted, holding the Sorting Hat up in the air. A small girl with pigtail bounded up to the stool, a smile on her face. Hermione smiled, fondly remembering when she was sorted eight years ago. Now she was back at Hogwarts, along with all of last year's 7th years, to properly study for their N.E.W.T.s now that Voldemort was dead.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" The hat shouted after a minute's pause. The girl ran up to the Hufflepuff table, where her sister, Hannah, welcomed her with a smile.

"Thomas Adrian!" This boy took a bit longer, seeming to have an argument with the hat. After a three minutes passed -

"SLYTHERIN!" The boy strode over to the Slytherins with a smirk. Hermione briefly wondered what house the hat was arguing for.

"Ah, there goes another one." Ron whispered to her. Hermione whipped her head around.

"Ron!" She whispered scoldingly, "Not all Slytherins are evil – think of Professor Snape!"

Ron muttered something along the lines of:

"Yeah. He was a git."

Hermione opened her mouth to argue when the Hat called out:

"GRYFFINDOR!" Hermione swiveled her head back to the front, her cheeks reddening. She had just talked _during_ the sorting! A little girl who looked awfully a lot like Katie Bell sat down at the Gryffindor table. Perhaps it was her sister. She cheered and clapped (but not whistled) along with the rest of the house for the girl, her cheeks still burning. She was a _Prefect_ , for goodness sake! She should be above such silly things!

"Jonathan Carter!" Professor Sprout continued. Soon after, the boy was sorted into Gryffindor as well, resulting in loud cheers.

When the sorting (which Hermione had payed very close attention to after her little incident with Ron) finally came to a close. The new Gryffindors were Alice Bell, Gerard Dannenberg, Rachelle Cao, Evie Hurn, Julia Engler, Florencia Martinez, Kasha Fulghum, Mitsue Merrell, Patrick Janayat, Jake Blackerby, Jose Outler, Jayla Moon, Teresa Butterworth, Susanna Branham, Delana Dawley, and Christina Spinner. Alice Bell was Katie's sister who's sorting Hermione had missed. The new Ravenclaws were Teresa Butterworth, Susanna Branham, Mackenzie Clearwater, Amy Featherfall, Fredrick Henar, Ezra Jackson, Ava Kish, Sherryl Merrell, Kiera Yocom, Ivy Larente, Sanjuanita Wells, Elmar Recker, Michel Arevalo, Eddie Buho, Pamelia Noga, and Tritt Cleveland. The new Hufflepuffs were Trinity Abbot, Hannah Song, Heather Lane, Leanne Mayton, Johnny Langdon, and Jacob Deion. Hermione was confused as to why there were so little of them this year - only six - but resolved to ask about it later. The new Slytherins were Thomas Adrian, Rae Stutz, Rebeca Rosier, Saran Yaxley, Sidney Ziebarth, Boyd Montas, Nathan Vance, Olivia Greengrass, Sera Greengrass, Natalie Nalla, Nicole Nalla, Rejona Nott, and Jack Parkinson.

Professor - _no, Headmistress,_ Hermione reminded herself, feeling a little pang as she was reminded of Headmaster Dumbledore - McGonagall stood up, and the hall grew erille silent, reminded of the one Hermione had been.

"I would like to welcome our new students," She began, "And our returning ones. The feast is awaiting," there were a few cheers at this, and Headmistress McGonagall glared at the people who did, "but there is one more person to start. She is a transfer student-".

At this, people broke into murmurs. Hogwarts hadn't taken in a transfer student for years.

"And will now be sorted!" Headmistress McGonagall shouted over the murmurs, stopping them in their tracks, "Please welcome Cleopatra Flamel!".

There was dead silence in the hall. _Flamel? As in the Philosopher's Stone?_

The doors to the grand staircase blew open. Behind them stood a girl.

Everyone stopped breathing.

Cleopatra Flamel looked like Hermione Granger's _mirror image._


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 - The Sorting

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling wrote Harry Potter, not me. All characters and plot that are in her books are hers.

 **Author's note:** I will post on this fanfiction every week to every other week. See my profile for more information.

Chapter 2 - the Sorting

-Hermione's POV-

A list of possibilities ran through Hermione's mind on how in the world Cleopatra Flamel looked exactly like her. Well, it wasn't so much of a list. It was more like;

Why she looks like me:

Polyjuice.

?

?

?

?

?

Reasons why she would use polyjuice:

?

?

?

?

?

?

Hermione watched, stunned, as Cleopatra walked up to the sorting hat. Cleopatra's face was blank, which was immensely confusing to Hermione - who hid their emotions that well? It was her sorting, after all. Cleopatra should have been bouncing up and down.

Cleopatra sat on the stool, the hat covering just her forehead, not falling down past her eyes like it did to most first years. Then again, Hermione reminded herself, Cleopatra was not a first year. She was probably a seventh year, Hermione thought.

Hermione turned her attention back to Cleopatra and the hat. Cleopatra, surprisingly, held up her blank mask. Her lips weren't even moving, which was what people did when they argued or asked questions to the hat. Who is this girl, and why is she here? Hermione asked herself. The minutes ticked by, and students began to whisper again. Then, as the whispers broke into excited talking, the hat shouted out;

-Cleopatra's POV-

Cleopatra walked up to the stool, watching the crowd's reaction. Most people seemed confused, but the few people who knew of Nicholas Flamel were shell-shocked. She sought out one particular person though, and quickly found her sitting at the Gryffindor table at the end that was the farthest from the teachers. She had bushy brown hair and was looking at Cleopatra with shock. Cleopatra remembered her name to be Hermione Granger.

Cleopatra sat down on the stool and the plump woman who was standing next to her put the fabled hat on top of her head.

Hello. The thought came from outside her mind, Will you please open up so

I can sort you?

Cleopatra stared straight ahead, showing none of the emotions she was feeling.

How do I know you won't betray my secrets? Cleopatra shot back. Did this thing seriously think she was so trusting?

Hah! The outside voice, which Cleopatra knew to be the hat, laughed, That's funny. As if I even could betray your secrets! The founders enchanted be to never tell. But that is a Slytherin question, for you were taking precautions to keep your secrets safe… but, also Ravenclaw, who are the curious…

Do you vow? Cleopatra thought. The hat's presence grew silent.

Yes. It eventually replied, Of course. I vow on my magic.

Beyond her mind, Cleopatra saw a blue flash, signaling the vow was set.

I'm still here. The hat sent to her, Though now I know both Gryffindor and Hufflepuff are out.

Cleopatra was surprised at that, but didn't show it. How in the world had it known that without entering her mind? She remembered to look through her eyes again and saw that people were starting to whisper to each other. Hmm… she was taking awhile...

HELLO? Cleopatra fought to not clasp her hands over her ears at the loudness of the hat, I"M STILL HERE! LET ME IN!

Got it. Cleopatra said, and opened a small part of her mind, rapidly pulling the hat in.

-The Sorting Hat's POV-

One moment, I was waiting, and the next, I felt like I was on fire. Flames were everywhere in the space that contained Cleopatra's memories, not touching a single one. Only me. AAAAAHHHHH! HELP ME! I'M GONNA DIE!

Cleopatra's laughter rang out. I began to plot my revenge as I screamed out in her mind. Which - STOOOOOOPPPPP! - probably - HELP ME! - drove - GAHH! CLEOPATRAAAAAA! - her crazy. Which was a - AAAAAAAHHHHHHH! - good thing. AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! Yes, it was between - AAAAAHHHH! - Ravenclaw and - HEEEEELLLLLPPPPP! - Slytherin, and this was - HEY! STOOOOOOPPPPP! - a Slytherin move. STOP! Yeah. AAHH! I was gonna - HELP! - make - AAAHHH! - life - AAAHHH! - a bit challenging - AAAAAHHHH! - YOU'RE - AHHH! - GONNA - STOPP! - REGRET - AAAAAHHHHH! - THIS! - for her. But - NOT - AAAAHHH- FUNNY - hey, maybe she would - HEEEEELLLLP! - change the magical world's - STTOOOPP! - views. AAAAHHHH! Maybe.

HA! My - AAAHHH! - move - AAAHHH!

At least I had made a new friend.

Will you visit me?

-Hermione's POV-

"SLYTHERIN!"

Hermione watched in shock as Cleopatra took the hat off her head and gave it back to Professor Sprout. The Slytherins, as usual, gave her polite applause as she walked over and sat down, her bushy hair swinging behind her. Some of the Gryffindors had the nerve to boo at her. The Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws stayed silent.

Hermione was barely listening when Headmistress McGonagall gave the start of term speech. Her mind was still focused on the fact that Cleopatra had been sorted into Slytherin. The rational part of her told her that she shouldn't care, for it was any other sorting. But, her irrational part, the one that thought it was a good idea to fly a dragon out of Gringotts (in hindsight, she saw how that could have gone very badly), was disappointed that Cleopatra wasn't sorted into Gryffindor. Maybe it's because you were having a deja vu moment where Cleopatra was you, and it was ruined when Cleopatra was sorted into Slytherin. Hermione's rational part thought. She decided to agree with it, for it was rational, after all. Or so she had dubbed it.

"'Mione." Ron's voice broke her out of her thoughts, "We've been calling you for hours. The food's here."

Hermione down at the table to see that the food was there, and people had already started eating. She quickly grabbed some food, embarrassed that she had not been listing again. Something was off with her today - she hadn't listened to the Headmistress twice! And one of the times she'd been arguing!

"What do you think about the sorting?" Harry asked the other two.

"Well, I'm not surprised about the Hufflepuffs." Ron stated, shoveling some mashed potato into his mouth.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked, confused. Hufflepuffs? What?

Ron and Harry both looked at her with startled expressions.

"'Mione." Ron said slowly, "Didn't you notice that there weren't a lot of first years sorted into Hufflepuff?".

Hermione was about to shake her head - she would have noticed that - when she ran through the list of first year Hufflepuffs again. Trinity Abbot, Hannah Song, Heather Lane, Leanne Mayton, Johnny Langdon, and Jacob Deion. Only six. Then she remembered; she had thought about that after they were sorted. But that was before Cleopatra was sorted…

"But why?" Hermione asked, confused. Ron and Harry shared a concerned look, which confused her even more. She was fine! Perfectly fine, just a bit distracted, maybe...

"Hermione." Harry answered, "There was just a war. There wouldn't be a lot of naive and trusting kids after that. Think about it - magicals told their children to trust no one. I'm surprised Trinity Abbot was sorted into Hufflepuff - her sister was here at the Final Battle."

It slowly dawned on Hermione as Harry spelled it out for her, but she only could think: oh. Hmm… well, so Cleopatra's family or friends had been in the war… maybe… or maybe not… she shouldn't make assumptions.

"Hermione!" Harry nearly shouted at her, "Jeez, it's like you've been Confunded..."

"Hey, that's it!" Ron said, bringing Hermione's attention back to him, "The girl who looks like you, she Confunded you when she took some of your hair and put it in a Polyjuice potion!" Ron looked pleased that he had thought of this first.

"I have not been Confounded!" Hermione shrieked at Ron, feeling a sudden burst of annoyance. Ron paused for a moment, stiffening, and then looked around.

"'Mione?" He asked quietly.

"What, Ronald!" Hermione shouted. Why was he being so annoying? Ronald gulped and pointed to the rest of the hall.

Everyone was silent, staring at her as if she was a madwoman.

-Cleopatra's POV-

The Slytherins clapped politely (thank goodness they weren't cheering and whistling) as Cleopatra sat down next to the group of students that looked to be her age. There were eight of them, four girls and four boys. One of the boys had blond hair and another, who seemed to be the first boy's bodyguard, sat beside the blond boy. Cleopatra went through her mental list and realized that the blond boy was Draco Malfoy and his bodyguard was Gregory Goyle, the heir to the House of Goyle, which were indebted to the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Malfoy, one of the families in the Sacred Twenty Eight.

Beside Draco Malfoy was a brown haired girl with brown eyes. She was sitting quite close to him. Cleopatra recognized her as Pansy Parkinson, whose family was one of the Sacred Twenty Eight as well. Next to Gregory Goyle was two boys, one with black hair, brown eyes, and high cheekbones. Cleopatra remembered him to be Blaise Zabini, whose mother was the Black Widow. The boy next to him had brown hair and was rather skinny. Cleopatra recognized him as Theodore Nott, whose family was also one of the Sacred Twenty Eight.

Across from the quintuplet were two girls, whom Cleopatra knew to be Daphne Greengrass and Tracy Davis. Tracy Davis was a halfblood, but Daphne Greengrass was a pureblood, whose family was part of the Sacred Twenty Eight. Next to the two was Millicent Bulstrode, a rather chubby girl whose family was - yet again - part of the Sacred Twenty Eight. Cleopatra shifted her attention to the Headmistress with the knowledge that five of the Twenty Eight were around her. She was sitting beside Daphne Greengrass, in fact.

"Welcome. I have a few things to say before we begin eating." The Headmistress, Minerva McGonagall, started. Cleopatra looked at the Head table to see that the Defence Against the Dark Arts professor's chair was missing. Curious...

"First, to all first years and a few older students," at this, the Headmistress looked at the famous Golden Trio. Granger was staring off into space, probably thinking about Cleopatra's sorting "the forest on the grounds is strictly forbidden to all students. Secondly, magic is not to be used in corridors outside lessons. Any student found using magic outside lessons shall be punished with detention or reduction of house points. Thirdly, any items from the Weasley's Wizard Wheezes joke shop are banned, along with some other items. Any items found will be confiscated. The full list of banned items will be posted by Mr. Filch's office.

"And finally, let the feast begin." the Headmistress finished. People began to talk once more. Food appeared on the tables, ranging from fish and chips to mashed potatoes. It all smelled rather delicious. Cleopatra politely asked Daphne Greengrass to pass the mashed potatoes, and Daphne Greengrass did so. The Slytherins were quiet for awhile, only talking when asking politely for someone to pass something to them, something that Cleopatra definitely approved of. Speaking of things she approved of, the steak and mashed potatoes were just as delicious as Cleopatra had thought them to be when first seeing and smelling them.

"Hello, Ms. Flamel." Draco Malfoy said. Cleopatra, who had been waiting, quickly replied, using the correct title, of course:

"Hello, Heir Malfoy. Pleased to be of your acquaintance."

Malfoy nodded, returning to eating. Daphne Greengrass was next.

"Welcome to Slytherin, Ms. Flamel." She said, turning to face Cleopatra when she spoke to her.

"Thank you, Heiress Greengrass. Your kindness is appreciated." Cleopatra politely replied. The Greengrasses had no son, so Heiress Greengrass was the heiress to her house, which was a rarity.

"I hope you are enjoying your stay so far, Ms. Flamel." Theodore Nott chimed in.

"I am, thank you for asking, Heir Nott." Cleopatra said.

"Good evening, Ms. Flamel." Said Blaise Zabini.

"Good evening, Heir Zabini." Came the reply.

"Hi, Ms. Flamel." Millicent Bulstrode said. Cleopatra disapproved of the "hi", for purebloods, especially one from the family that was one of the Sacred Twenty Eight.

"Hello, Ms. Bulstrode." She cooly replied.

"How are you today, Ms. Flamel?" Tracy Davis asked.

"I am doing well, how are you, Ms. Davis?" Cleopatra answered, approving of how well mannered the half blood was.

"I am also doing well, thank you for asking, Ms. Flamel." Ms. Davis answered.

The Slytherins were silent after that, finishing up their food. Cleopatra looked at Pansy Parkinson. She wasn't surprised that Gregory Goyle didn't address her (he was a bodyguard, after all), but she was surprised that Ms. Parkinson didn't do so. Apparently, so were the others, who shot glances at the girl. Eventually, Heir Malfoy tapped her, trying to be inconspicuous about it.

"What?" Ms. Parkinson looked up and saw Cleopatra expectantly looking at her. The girl had the nerve to scoff.

"Why would I address you?" Ms. Parkinson sneered. The Slytherins who heard froze at her disrespectful words, "You're nothing. Probably just pretending to be the daughter of Nicholas Flamel - he's dead, honey - and pretending to be Hermione Granger. Well, Granger's at the Gryffindor table. You're actually probably a halfblood - I wouldn't be surprised if you were a mudblood, though."

Cleopatra's face was icy cold. She glared at Parkinson, letting some of her magic flare, being visible and giving out a powerful effect.

"Apparently, you haven't done your research, Ms. Parkinson," Cleopatra sneered, "So let me inform you. I am Cleopatra Flamel, Heiress to the Most Ancient and Noble House of Flamel. My father was Nicholas Flamel. And I am not pretending to be Hermione Granger."


	3. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling wrote Harry Potter, not me. All characters and plot that are in her books are hers._

Chapter 3 - The Pit of Snakes and the Den of Lions

 **Authors Note:** Parts of this chapter have been quoted from _Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone_.

-Hermione's POV-

 _Everyone was silent, staring at her as if she was a madwoman._

Hermione ducked her head, her face turning as red as Weasley hair. There were a few snickers as she quietly got back to eating and realized her food was gone - replaced by desserts. Her anger popped like a bubble, embarrassment filling up the space where it had been. _Oh goodness - was Professor McGonagall going to remove her from being Head Girl?_

People began to chatter again, and Hermoine peeked up at the Head table. The professors were all acting like nothing had happened - thank goodness. Her gaze swept over to Professor Slughorn to - the empty DADA chair?

BOOM.

Hermione, along with a handful of others, jumped at the sound that was coming from the door.

BOOM.

Harry had his wand out, pointing a shaking hand at the door -

BOOM!

-which promptly blasted open to reveal-

 _ALASTOR MOODY?_

Hermione's thought was echoed aloud from the students. Where the doors had been before was a man with gray hair, a mechanical leg, and a whirling electric blue eye. But that couldn't be - Alastor was dead.

"Of course not." The man said, "I'm Jason Moody. Alastor's brother." His electric blue eye focused on Harry, who was the only Gryffindor with his wand out. None of the Ravenclaws had their wands out, and neither did any of the Hufflepuffs. The Slytherins, on the other hand, didn't have a single wand stowed away. Instead, all of them were pointed at Jason Moody.

"So now that Voldemort's gone," James Moody sharply continued, eliciting a few gasps at the name, "The majority of you are slacking? CONSTANT VIGILANCE, THE LOT OF YOU!"

Over half of the student population jumped, including Hermione.

Then James Moody walked over to the Head table, his mechanical leg creaking, and sat down in the seat of the DADA teacher.

"This is Professor Moody, your new DADA professor." Professor McGonagall said over the slowly loudening murmurs. The Slytherins and Harry still had their wands aimed for the new professor.

"Good work, laddies, but I'm who I say I am. Look - no Polyjuice Potion. Now, to the rest of you - CONSTANT VIGILANCE!" Professor Moody commented.

The same people jumped again, and Professor Moody was quiet. Hermione looked at the spot where Bartemius Crouch (disguised as Alastor Moody) had kept his flask of Polyjuice, but it was nowhere to be seen. Harry and the others sat down (though rather reluctantly). Student began talking and eating once more.

"Harry." Hermione scolded very _very_ quietly, seeing that he still had his wand in his hand and one eye on Professor Moody, "Put it away."

Harry looked back at her for a second before going back to watching Professor Moody.

"I don't know Hermione, he seems pretty suspicious - I mean, if he's actually Mad Eye's brother, than why does he have the electric eye? The mechanical leg? And why haven't we heard of him before?".

"I'm sure Professor McGonagall looked into that." Hermione matter-of-factly stated, taking a bite of the food.

"Hermione - I'm not alone in my thinking." Harry commented exasperatedly, "Look at the Slytherins."

Indeed, all of the Slytherins had stopped eating and were watching Professor Moody like hawks, their wands at the ready. Hermione was about to open her mouth to tell Harry that two wrongs didn't make a right when the desserts disappeared and Professor McGonagall stood up.

The hall fell silent.

"Ahem - just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered. I have one more start-of-term notice to give you."

Headmistress McGonagall's eyes flashed in the direction of Harry, Ron, and Hermione, who were all looking surprised at the familiar words. All arguments with her friends had removed themselves from Hermione's mind, now completely focused on their Headmistress.

"Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch.

"And now, before we go to bed, let us sing the school song!" Headmistress McGonagall cried.

She gave her wand a little flick and a long golden ribbon flew out of it, which rose high above the tables and twisted itself into elegant, cursive words.

"Everyone pick their favorite tune," Professor McGonagall said, "and off we go!"

The Great Hall filled once more with the noise of students:

 _"Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,_

 _Teach us something please,_

 _Whether we be old and bald_

 _Or young with scabby knees,_

 _Our heads could do with filling_

 _With some interesting stuff,_

 _For now they're bare and full of air,_

 _Dead flies and bits of fluff,_

 _So teach us things worth knowing,_

 _Bring back what we've forgot,_

 _just do your best, we'll do the rest,_

 _And learn until our brains all rot."_

Everybody finished the song at different times. When the last person finished, a third (or perhaps fourth) year Hufflepuff, the students turned back to the Headmistress for more instruction. Hermione noticed that tears streaked down Headmistress McGonagall's face as she quoted the end of Headmaster Dumbledore Start-of-Term speech from Hermione's 1st year. Tears were falling down many of the student's faces who had heard those words before, each remembering their old Headmaster. Hermione touched her cheek and realized that it was wet with tears.

"Ah, music," Headmistress McGonagall ended, wiping her eyes, "a magic beyond all we do here! And now, bedtime. Off you trot!"

The students all stood up and started moving towards the stairs. Hermione, thankfully remembering her duties on time, quickly wiped her eyes and called out:

"First years this way! First years!" Until all of the first year Gryffindors had gathered around her. Hermione, seeing that Ron had somehow _forgotten_ to do his Prefect duties, reminded herself to give him a talking to tomorrow.

"Alright," Hermione said to all of the curious faces, "follow me and try to remember the way - we're going to the Gryffindor common room."

She waited for all of the first years to either nod or say yes. A rather excited first year whose name Hermione recalled to be Susanna Branham went so far to say:

"Yes, Ms. Hermione Granger!"

Hermione smiled at Susanna, and, seeing the copy of _Hogwarts: A History_ , was reminded of herself.

Hermione turned and led the first years to the common room, smiling at all of the _oohs_ and _aahs_.

"Here we are!" Hermione said as they readed the Fat Lady's portrait, "Now, listen closely." Hermione was again reminded of herself as Susanna leaned forward, "You must tell the Fat Lady the password to get into our common room. The password will change, however, put all changes will be posted on the notice board inside. Here's the password for now - the golden snitch _._ "

The Fat Lady swung open to reveal the cosy, round common room full of squashy armchairs. Hermione stepped inside, making sure the first years were following her.

When the last of the group cam in, the portrait swung shut and Hermione directed the girls through one door to their dormitory and the boys through another. She watched them go up the spiral staircase and then smiled, fondly remembering when she was one of those students.

Then she remembered.

 _Cleopatra Flamel_ _._

-Cleopatra's POV-

Cleopatra Flamel followed the rest of the Slytherin seventh years down into the Dungeons. The Slytherins walked in an orderly group: the first years and the Prefects in front, the second years next, the third years behind the second years, and so on, the seventh years at the back. Cleopatra gave an approving nod at the sight.

Once they reached the snake on the wall, Heir Malfoy, a Prefect, speaking the password: "Wormwood".

The group stepped inside the Slytherin common room, which was a long, low underground room with rough stone walls and round, green lanterns, which hung from the ceiling. The room was furnished with green chairs and tables. A crackling fireplace adorned with snake, vine, and fruit carvings was on the wall that was directly across from the entranceway. Above the fireplace, the wall was decorated with a stone snake that had a green eye and came out of the wall.

Heir Malfoy, who was standing by the fireplace, dismissed all of the years except for first, seventh, and the Prefects. The first years stood a reasonable distance away from him, the seventh years stood behind the first years, and the other Prefects stood behind Heir Malfoy.

"I'm Prefect Draco Malfoy, Heir to the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Malfoy, and I'm here to welcome you to Slytherin." Heir Malfoy began with a drawl, "Our emblem is the serpent, the wisest of creatures; our house colours are emerald green and silver, and, as you've seen, our common room lies behind a concealed entrance down in the dungeons.  
"Now, there are a few things you should know about Slytherin.  
"Firstly, you might have heard a rumour about Slytherin house – that we're all into the Dark Arts. Well, don't believe everything you hear. We've produced our share of Dark wizards, but so have the other three houses – they just don't like admitting it. Some of you might even be aspiring Dark wizards - and if you are, than be quiet about it to the ones who aren't. But one thing to keep in mind - whatever happens in Slytherin _stays_ in Slytherin." Heir Malfoy gave the first years a pointed look at that, and would not continue until they nodded in agreement.

"Here's something that the other three houses don't bring up much: Merlin was a Slytherin. Yes, Merlin himself, I've already said that." Heir Malfoy added to the astonished faces, "Now, do you want to follow in the footsteps of Merlin, or would you rather sit at the old desk of that _illustrious_ ex-Hufflepuff, Eglantine Puffett, inventor of the Self-Soaping Dishcloth?"

The first years looked disgusted at the prospect at choosing the later, so Heir Malfoy continued:  
"Now, listen closely. Slytherins play to win. We _will_ win the House Cup, or else. Anyone of you who loses the house more than twenty points in a week _will_ be sorry. Remember that you are only first years, and are at the bottom of the ladder." He gave the first years another pointed glare. They nodded back a little bit _too_ emphatically.  
"Now, you can break the rules, but don't get caught. We are like our emblem, the snake: sleek, powerful, cunning, ambitious, and frequently misunderstood.  
"Slytherins look after our own – which is more than you can say for Ravenclaw. Apart from being the biggest bunch of swots you ever met, Ravenclaws are famous for clambering over each other to get good marks, whereas we Slytherins are stick together." Heir Malfoy didn't even have to glare for the first years to nod. Cleopatra approved: he had already trained them.

"The corridors of Hogwarts can throw up surprises for the unwary, and you'll be glad you've got the Serpents on your side as you move around the school. As far as we're concerned, once you've become a snake, you're one of ours." Heir Malfoy continued, "Cover for each other when needed if it will help our house. If the chances of your cover being blown are high - do _not_ do so. If you need help, seek out one of the seventh years, but only if you absolutely need it. We aren't here to babysit you."

The first years nodded again, understanding.

"You've been chosen by this house because you've got the potential to be great. Salazar Slytherin chose his students for that potential. The Sorting Hat sorted you all for the same thing. Not everybody has the potential for greatness.

"Speaking of people who aren't destined for greatness, I haven't mentioned the Gryffindors. They like beating us only slightly less than we like beating them, but they are more reckless, and frankly, go about it in disgusting ways." Heir Malfoy looked all of the first years in the eye, "They will target you and come in numbers. So be prepared. Look in books and ask around for spells and curses to defend yourself. And never _ever_ go out of the common room alone."

The first years looked a little scared, but nodded nonetheless.  
"A few more things you might need to know." Heir Malfoy continued,

"First, our house ghost is the Bloody Baron.

"Second, the password to the common room changes every fortnight. The new password will be posted on the noticeboard. _Never_ bring anyone from another house into our common room or even speak of the password outside of the dungeons. No outsider has entered our common room for more than seven centuries, and we're going to keep it that way."

Another nod from the first years.  
"That's all for now." Heir Malfoy finished, "Now go to your dormitories - boys on the right and girls on the left. The first years are at the top of the stairs. And remember - we are destined for greatness."


	4. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling wrote Harry Potter, not me. All characters and plot that are in her books are hers._

Chapter 4 - Classes Begin

-Hermione's POV-

"What've you got first, Hermione?" Ron asked, looking down at his schedule, "I've got free time!"

Hermione looked down at her own schedule. "I have Arithmancy and Ancient Runes." She told Ron.

"I have free time as well." Harry announced after he swallowed his bite of hash brown.

"I wonder what Cle- the new girl has taking for her electives." Hermione said, catching herself in time. Lucky, neither Harry nor Ron caught her mistake.

"I don't know." Ron said, looking over at the Slytherin table. Hermione looked as well. Cleopatra was in deep conversation with -

"Is that _Malfoy_ she's talking to?" Ron asked. Hermione nodded, somehow shocked. For some reason, she had thought that Cleopatra wouldn't make any friends in Slytherin.

"Well, she's definitely Dark, then." Ron continued. Somehow, his comment seemed directed at her, "Befriending Malfoy - what's next?"

Hermione didn't reply.

* * *

Hermione entered her first class, Arithmancy, and immediately spotted Cleopatra near the front of the class. Hermione attempted to pretend not to notice, sticking her nose into an Arithmancy book, and sat down to the right of Cleopatra. Hermione would usually jump at the chance to read her textbooks, but the words just formed indecipherable lines. It was hard to concentrate with someone who was identical to her sitting about three feet away.

"Good morning class!" Came Professor Vector's voice. Hermione's head shot up and she looked at her professor, saying a good morning with the rest of the class, who had (mostly) all gotten here on time, judging from the loudness of the greetings. Though, Hermione reasoned, there were two groups of seventh years here, the real seventh years and the seventh years from last year.

Professor Vector started roll call. Hermione didn't look away from the professor, no, not when she practically could feel Cleopatra staring at her -

"Cleopatra Flamel!" Professor Vector announced. A "present!" came from Hermione's left. Hermione whipped her head around, confused. Hadn't Cleopatra been sitting on her right?

Hermione spotted the girl on the other side of the room, still in the front row, reading a book.

Hermione was so shocked that she missed Professor Vector call out the next few names. How had Cleopatra moved so fast while escaping Hermione's notice? And the other, louder question that Hermione's mind shouted at her: Why did Cleopatra move away from her?

"Hermione Granger." Professor Vector said, pulling Hermione's attention back to the front.

"Present." Hermione announced. Professor Vector made a check on her paper and continued.

Hermione snuck another glance at Cleopatra, half hoping she was looking at her.

She wasn't.

-Cleopatra's POV-

Cleopatra stayed behind after class, ready to carry out her task. Her first class had been pretty boring, to say the least, so Cleopatra mentally went over some of the toughest Arithmancy she knew of.

Professor Vector looked up to Cleopatra from her desk, setting a stack of papers that looked like assignments for third years aside.

"How can I help you?" Professor Vector asked, her eyes boring into Cleopatra's, "I noticed that you didn't participate in the class today… would you like some help with the material?"

Cleopatra pushed down the annoyance that rose at the train of thought: that she was behind. Instead, she curtly replied:

"No, Professor, I know the material." Cleopatra paused, staring into Professor Vector's eyes, deciding the best way to convince the professor, and promptly launched into an explanation of the toughest Arithmancy, which she had been going over in class. Cleopatra smugly watched as Professor Vector's eyebrows rose above her hairline.

"So," Cleopatra finished, "I was wondering if you could give me some extra classes. I wish to become a master at Arithmancy, and have not found someone who could teach me as well as you."

Professor Vector stared at Cleopatra. Cleopatra watched as Professor Vector thought.

"You want to become my apprentice." She said. There was no doubt in her voice: Professor Vector, former Slytherin, had picked up on the Slytherin-speak. Cleopatra nodded.

"Come back tonight."

* * *

Sinistra Vector, Arithmancy professor of Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry, watched as the new transfer student walked out of her classroom. Not two minutes before, the girl had given Sinistra a perfect explanation of Arithmancy that most apprentices of the subject wouldn't fully grasp until a third of their apprenticeship was taught. So when the girl - Cleopatra Flamel - had practically asked to become her apprentice, a "yes" was practically on the tip of her tongue. But, instead, Professor Vector told Ms. Flamel to come back later. Professor Vector didn't want Ms. Flamel to be late to her next class, and that discussion would take awhile. For starters, the apprenticeship would start off pretty slow until the school year was over, for both professor and student had classes and homework (either grading or completing) to occupy their time.

Sinistra Vector looked into her hand held mirror, wondering how in the world Cleopatra Flamel had convinced her so quickly.

"Twenty five points to Slytherin." Sinistra whispered.

* * *

Minerva Mcgonagall was highly annoyed. On top of the stress of being Headmistress and teaching a class, the transfer student, Cleopatra Flamel, that she hand worked hard to get here wasn't even paying attention! The Slytherin girl was reading some book while her classmates studied complex human transfiguration.

Minerva decided to give the girl a few more minutes, and turned to see how her star student, Hermione Granger, was doing. Of course, she was doing spectacularly, turning her partner's, Ronald Weasley's, finger into a bear claw.

"Take twenty points to Gryffindor, Ms. Granger." McGonagall said. Hermione (as McGonagall called her in private) lit up with a smile. Minerva turned to see how the new student was doing, and was filled with fury. How _dare_ the girl keep on reading?

"Ms. Flamel." Minerva said shortly, her lips thinning, "Since you obviously think that you are smart enough to not pay attention in class, then why don't you show us all how to do it?"

Some Gryffindors snickered. Minerva ignored them, focused on one Slytherin. _Ms._ Flamel stood up lazily and flicked her wand.

In her place was a peregrine falcon.

A few people screamed.

Minerva was astonished. This was what she'd been hoping for the N.E.W.T. level students at the end of the year, not in the beginning! As her mind was spinning with the implications, the girl turned back, sat down, and began reading again.

But Minerva wasn't about to let the girl go, no, not yet.

"Twenty points from Slytherin for not paying attention, and make it fifty if you don't stop!" Minerva snapped, "I will not tolerate this behavior in my class!"

Then, Cleopatra Flamel stood up, grabbed her things, and began to walk out.

"What do you think you're doing, young lady?" Minerva asked coldly. The girl looked back with a smirk.

"Leaving." She said, "I can pass my N.E.W.T.s without you, thank you very much."

And then, Cleopatra Flamel walked out of the Transfiguration classroom, never to return.

* * *

The charms classroom, which was only meant to fit about twenty to twenty five people at a time, was packed with forty two. Cleopatra sat near the front, Draco (who was now on first name basis with her), sitting on her right, and Heiress Greengrass sitting on her left. Behind Draco sat Baise, behind Heiress Greengrass sat Tracy, and behind Cleopatra sat Theodore. Apparently, Ms. Parkinson and Ms. Bulstrode hadn't passed their Charms O.W.L.

Farther behind the group sat the younger 7th years, who respectfully let the older ones have their own space.

The class began with Professor Flitwick, who's head barely rose above his desk even when he stood on a stool, taking attendance.

"Now, today we will be attempting Protean charms!" Professor Flitwick announced, and then showed the class how to do it step by step.

Finally, Professor Flitwick passed out coins to charm, smiling at the reminder of the fabled D.A. (Dumbledore's Army). Cleopatra studied the professor, and then waved her wand.

"Professor Flitwick?" Cleopatra asked politely when the Charms professor finished passing out the coins, "I've finished."

Professor Flitwick's eyebrows rose, and the said professor walked over, smiling as he saw Cleopatra's work.

"Excellent, excellent, Ms. Flamel!" He said joyfully as he watched Cleopatra change the message (which was on the outer rim) on one coin and the other coins changed to follow Cleopatra's, "Ten points to Slytherin."

Needless to say, Cleopatra had another apprenticeship by the end of class.

* * *

Cleopatra Flamel had an apprenticeship in Arithmancy _and_ Ancient Runes with Professor Vector (who had a mastery in both), Charms with Professor Flitwick, Herbology with Professor Sprout, and Potions with Professor Slughorn, along with seventy points (counting McGonagall's _deduction_ ), a few now empty blocks where Transfiguration used to be, and an invitation to the 'Slug Club' by Friday. And the week wasn't over yet.

Cleopatra walked into her last class of the week, DADA, wary and with her wand out. She had heard some things about Alastor Moody's classes, and his brother's as well…

The class, as predicted, was in mayhem. Spells were flying towards the students from every direction, and the students were casting them back in random places. A steak of red light flew at her, and Cleopatra ducked, recognizing it as the Stunning spell. Cleopatra threw up a Disillusionment and shielding charm on herself and watched the spells, quickly finding a pattern.

 _Stupefy Expelliarmus Incarcerous Homium Revealo Accico Invisibility Cloak._

And then it was over. Cleopatra's silent casting had revealed James Moody was the castor. Cleopatra removed the charms upon herself, wand at the ready, and approached a stunned, bound, and wandless James Moody.

"Hello, Professor." Cleopatra said smoothly. She undid all of her spells and handed him back his wand.

"And the cloak." Professor Moody grunted, standing up. Cleopatra studied him as she did to the rest of the teachers, and then put on her best innocent face.

"The cloak? Oh, the cloak. I left it over there, professor." Cleopatra announced, pointing to where she cast the spell. Then, she gasped.

"It's gone!" She shouted, looking around at the other students suspiciously. Her gaze returned to the professor.

"I am so sorry, professor. I will find the one who took it!" Cleopatra continued. Professor Moody looked at her suspiciously, his electric eye moving in its socket. And then he laughed.

"Alright." He addressed the class after he stopped, "Partner up and practice dueling with non-verbal spells. No mauling or killing!"

And then he laughed again.

Cleopatra turned to partner with Draco, but Professor Moody held up a hand.

"Not you, lassie." He said, "Follow me."

Cleopatra turned and followed Professor Moody up to the front of the classroom, by his desk. Professor Moody turned to see the rest if the class watching them.

"Hurry up!" He barked at them, "Your parents aren't payin' for you to stand around, are they?"

The students quickly began, not wanting to get into trouble.

Professor Moody turned to her.

"You know," He said with a chuckle, "You would have had me convinced, there, if I didn't have a magical eye that could see my cloak."

Cleopatra sighed and handed over a cloak. Professor Moody growled and practically threw it back at her.

"The real one." He snarled. Cleopatra handed over his cloak with a smirk. He carefully inspected it, and then stowed it away in his pocket, which probably had an expansion charm on it.

"Alright." Professor Moody said, "At first, I thought that you were someone who came to harm the people here. Now, you've somehow convinced me otherwise. But I'm not her to interstate you. So, I am going to ask you this: what did you do wrong?"

"I should have cast the Disillusionment charm on myself before I came in." Cleopatra started, "As well as the shielding charm. Then, I should have done _homium revealo_ first, to see where you were before any of the other spells."

Professor Moody gave her an approving nod.

Cleopatra had an apprenticeship in DADA and Transfiguration, along with ninety points in total for her house by the time Defence Against the Dark Arts ended.

-Hermione's POV-

Fifty points. That was how many points Hermione Granger accumulated by the end of the week. An all time low for Hermione, eighty being her top.

Harry said it was because the teachers were used to her 'awesomeness' by now. Hermione didn't know what happened.

Ron said it was because the new girl (Cleopatra) was stealing Hermione's top spot.

Hermione immediately defended herself, stating that Cleopatra had walked out of transfiguration. But the more she thought about it, the more Ron's statement seemed to be right. If, truly, Cleopatra could pass her N.E.W.T.s without McGonagall's help, she was in the top spot with all O's and _ninety_ points for her house.

Hermione's resolve was firm.

She would beat Cleopatra Flamel.

Whatever it took.


End file.
